


7:24 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Coconut cake?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled near Supergirl.





	7:24 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Coconut cake?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled near Supergirl for forgetting he enjoyed eating Death by Chocolate.

THE END


End file.
